The One Who Did Not Fear Him
by nayruanime
Summary: My 1st fanfic...what would have happened if someone befriended gaara when he was younger? Will Gaara still Be insane or will he be normal? summary SUCKS! Beginng is more T. Contains my char. X Gaara please R&R! mabe little sakuXgaa...lemons later on
1. Gaara's first friend

**The One Who Did Not Fear Him**

_disclamer:don't own nada...ZIP! tear falls(I want GAARA!!!), first part IS a spoiler!_

Gaara stared at the children laughing and playing together from his lonely swing that creaked with rust.

"And shoot!" yelled one of the boys as he went in for a goal, but he kicked the ball so hard it went flying into the air till it came to rest atop a cliff. All the children wined and walked towards the base of the cliff. "Oh great, now what do we do?" huffed the only girl also the oldest amongst them about ten or so. They all just stared at what little part of the ball they could see, trying to figure out how to get it down. Their eyes widened in shock as the ball slowly began to float down the cliff on... sand. It came to rest in two small pale hands. The children looked to see who the hands belonged to. They all gasped when they realized who it was.

There, before them was a small boy no older than six with red hair and black rimmed his pale-green eyes. "G-Gaara" one boy choked, taking two-shaky steps back. "Gaara... of the... desert" breathed the girl, eyes locked on the small boy.

"...here" lil Gaara said quietly, stretching his arms forward. "RUN!" screamed the girl, running for her life. The other children instinctively fled too, looking back with fear in their eyes. Gaara just stared at them, running... from him, everyone did, but why? His eyes brimmed with tears, clutching the material of his shirt as oh-so familiar pain of loneliness filled his heart.

"Why... why do they fear me?" sobbed lil Gaara, falling to his knees and buried his face in his hands, crying silently. After awhile Gaara felt a presence. He peered through his tangled fingers to see a pair of little feet. Gaara slowly withdrew his face from his palms as his gaze crawled up the person's small frame, which stopped to meet the most beautiful blue-green eyes he had ever seen.

The person who stood before him was a little girl about his age, but slightly shorter. She had turquoise hair that draped over her right shoulder, the end loosely pulled together by a red silk ribbon. She looked down, tilting her head to the side with curiosity in her eyes.

The little girl knelt beside him and played with the ends of her hair. "Why are you crying?" she asked. Gaara said nothing and turned his head so she couldn't see his face. "Are you hurt?" she asked again. "Why?!" he said coldly. "Will you be okay?" she continued, ignoring his harsh tone. "I-I guess so..." lil Gaara glanced at her for a second before turning his gaze to the ground. "Why aren't you running from me?" lil Gaara asked. He could feel his tears coming back. They burned his eyes. She blinked at him in confusion,"Huh? Why would I run from you?" Lil Gaara looked at her, eyes wide with surprise "You mean y-you're not scared of me?!" "Why would I?" she said, twirling a piece of her hair.

"What Are You Doing?!" boomed an older female voice. Both Gaara and the little girl turned towards the voice's direction. The group of kids were back, but they kept there distance. "Just talking" answered the small girl, coming to a standing position. Lil Gaara came to feet shortly after, brushing off his knees. "My name is Mia Taru, what's yours?" the small girl asked sweetly. "Sarah. And I know you were just talking, but why to him?!" the older girl replied rudely, pointing a finger at Gaara. "Well, why not?" Mia asked. Why was it such a big deal? "Do you even know who he IS?!" Sarah questioned in an angry tone. "No, not really, but he seems nice." Mia replied innocently. "HE..." Sarah pointed at the red-haired boy "...is Gaara of the Desert!!" Fear and pain surged through Gaara's heart as Mia's eyes doubled in size. He was going to lose the first friend he ever made before he knew it. Mia spun around to face the red-head. "You're Gaara, thee Gaara?!" Lil Gaara just lowered his head. He closed his eyes and nodded. He waited to hear her scream in terror, but only giggles greeted his ears. "Well that's funny cause I expected the BIG, SCARY, GAARA OF THE DESERT would be... well, scary." Mia stated while making silly gestures to emphasize her point. Gaara lifted his head to see Mia giving him a warm smile. He could feel his face suddenly get hot and realized he was blushing. Mia couldn't figure out what could be so frightening about this shy boy in front of her.

She turned to face the group once again. She had a fiery look in her eye "He... he is who everyone is a scared of?! He's the monster within the Sand Village? The older children gasped as Mia took Gaara's hand in hers. Gaara flinched at the sudden warm feeling. Sand instantly wrapped around Mia's wrist out of a natural reaction which took her by surprise, but then fell to the ground. He though, was still in shock that someone was standing up for him, let alone TOUCH HIM! They all just stared at her, some had disgust in glares. The others were in complete awe. "Fine. It's your funeral..." Sarah warned and walked away. The other kids followed her back to the village, leaving Gaara and Mia both alone.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Mia was the first to break the silence, "So Gaara-kun, how old are you?" Mia asked, making Gaara blush again. "Uhh...six. Did you just say Gaara-_kun_?" lil Gaara asked embarrassed. "Oh, I'll be six next month! Do you want me to not call you –Kun anymore?" "NO...I-I mean you can if you want." Gaara said, blushing harder than before. "Oky-doky!" Mia said while giving him a big smile. (And that's how cute lil Gaara made his first friend. A happy ending for this chapter right, wrong! I'm not quite done with this chapter yet, so let's continue shall we...).

A few weeks went by, Mia and Gaara had gotten real close. They would play together from dawn to dusk or just walk around the village and talk. Okay not _really_ from dawn to dusk, but you get my point. They played ball till Mia had to go home "Gaara-kun... it's getting late. I have to go home now." Mia breathed, trying to catch her breath from running around so much. "Alright, but we can play some more tomorrow, right?" Gaara asked. "Sure! I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon, kay." Mia chirped. He nodded and gave her a goodbye hug. "Well, see you tomorrow." He said as she waved bye to him and started walking home. 'I'm so lucky to have a friend like Mia.' Gaara thought to himself in his bedroom.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Gaara arrived at the spot where he and Mia were at yesterday, but didn't see her anywhere. 'Hm, she's usually the one who's early' Gaara thought to himself. He was a little worried, but figured she was probably taking her time, so he waited. After waiting ten minutes he got _really_ worried and started looking for her. "MIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gaara shouted repeatedly as he searched the outskirts of the village, but no answer. 'Oh no, what if she's hurt!' Gaara thought. If someone did hurt her, it would only been because she hung around him. She'd never want to be around him again! He got tired of shouting, so he just listened as he continued searching. As he went farther from the village, he began to hear muffled screams and a man saying shut-up. Gaara ran closer and hid behind a rock. "I swear if you don't shut-up right now, you'll regret it!" the man shouted at the person who was tied up and had tape over their mouth. Gaara noticed that the man was an assassin by the clothes he wore, but couldn't get a good look at his hostage. The person continued to sob and make futile attempts at screaming for help. "I said SHUT UP!!" the man shouted and struck the person across the face, making them curl up in the corner and cry more. While the man was distracted, Gaara took the chance to sneak behind another rock to get a closer look at the hostage. Gaara nearly blew his cover when he saw who the hostage was. "MIA-" Gaara put both hands over his mouth and ducked behind the rock. "Whose there?!" the man shouted as he spun around. 'Oh no... he heard me!' Gaara said in his head, trembling with fear. He could hear the man coming closer. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut and prayed the man wouldn't find him.

That instant the man looked behind the rock, nothing. "Must've been my imagination," the man said to himself "now then." He returned his attention back to poor Mia. He walked over to her and ripped the tape off her mouth making her scream. "How _dare_ you hang around that, that monster!" the man scowled, his voice booming. "You're the MONSTER!" Mia snapped. "Gaara-kun's my best frie-" the man slapped her again silencing her. He pulled out a kunai. Meanwhile, Gaara's sand had hid him before the man spotted him. The sand withdrew as Gaara peered over the rock to see the man with a kunai! 'No!' Gaara mentally screamed. "Why you little..." the man growled in a low, dark tone. He raised the kunai over his head and "NOOO!!" Gaara screamed, stretching an arm forward. The sand reacted to his distress and burst forward, wrapping and immobilizing the assassin. Gaara then thrust his arm sideways, the sand imitating the action threw the man into a nearby boulder, knocking him unconscious. "Gaara!" Mia cried, running to him and cried into his shoulder. "Mia, are you alright?!" Gaara asked worried. Mia pulled back to look him in the face. She had a bruise on her left temple and right cheek, but she still looked pretty to him. "Uh-huh," she reassured him "but I'm a little tired-" and collapsed. Gaara caught before her head hit the ground, she was beat up enough as she was. He picked her up and carried her home on his back.


	2. the gift of friendship

_'thoughts'_

"dialouge"

**shukaku**

normal

**THE GIFT OF FRIENDSHIP**

It was late when Gaara reached her house. He rang the door bell and shifted Mia's weight so she wouldn't slip off his back. He became frightened when he heard big, loud footsteps quickly coming towards the door. A man answered the door about 6'8" with dark blue eyes. It was Mia's father and he sure looked pissed. "Mia, where were..." Mia's dad was about to scold her for being out so late, but when he looked down he was shocked. There, he saw Gaara in the doorway, carrying Mia _unconscious_ on his back! "What the hell happened?! Mia's dad shouted angrily. "She was... kidnapped." Gaara replied. "What? Why?!" her dad demanded an explanation. "Uhhn..." Gaara looked over his shoulder to see Mia coming to. "Where... am I?" Mia groaned. All of her surroundings were different now. Wasn't she just in the outskirts of the village? "Mia." her dad said calmly. She slid off Gaara's back and onto her feet. "Dad...dy?" Mia began to realize where she was, she was home. "Daddy!" Mia cried and ran into her father's arms.

"Shhh, its ok now," her dad cooed, even with his deep voice he was able to calm her "go to your room and I'll be there in a minute." She just nodded and went upstairs to her room. He waited to hear her door close before he said what he wanted to say._ Click._ "I don't want you around Mia anymore." he said, getting straight to the point. "W-what?!" Gaara choked, eyes wide in disbelief. No, he couldn't. She was the only one who treated him like a person! "Please..." Gaara begged. "I'm sorry Gaara, but you put my daughter in to much danger. Good night." Mia's dad said and closed the door. The next morning, he broke the news to Mia which wasn't pretty.

"WHAT?!!" Mia shouted so loud the whole village probably heard. "You heard me. We're going to the mist village, where your cousins are." He stated. "But-" "No buts" he said, cutting her off.

That night, she snuck out to go see Gaara. The least she could do is say bye. She found him on his roof. He was sitting down with an arm resting on his knee. He didn't notice at she was there as he continued to stare down at the village. She walked up to him and sat beside him. "Gaara-kun?" she whispered. He ingored her and kept blankly staring off. "Gaara-kun, did you hear me?" she repeated, placing a hand his shoulder to get his attention. He shrugged her hand off and looked at her with such sad filled eyes. she looked at her feet and started findiling with the ends of her hair. "I'm leaving in the morning." Gaara stared at her shocked, but then looked away. It hurt too much. "I'm sorry I can't stay but daddy said..." she trailed off as tears began to choke her.

"It's alright, everyone leaves eventually." Gaara said bitterly. He knew better than to think he could have a real friend. A friend that would stay by him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he Mia's hand on his.

"Garra-kun... I'll always remeber you and how you saved me." she said softly and gave him a warm smile.

"The only reason you were ever in danger was becuse of ME!" Gaara said coldy, yanking his hand from hers.

"So, you still saved me...", she stood up and pulled him up with her "...and I want to give something, so you'll never forget me either." she said. She tugged the end of her ribbon til it came off, letting her hair flow down her back. She took his hand and tied the silk ribbon around his wrist and gave him a big hug. Garra just stood there in her embrace, trying his best not to cry. After awhile she let him go. "Well I have to go before daddy finds out I snuck out... I'll miss you." she whispered, turning to leave.

"Wait...", she looked back at him, confused "... I want to give you something too." he said shyly.

He looked around him for something that would be suitable. Mia stood there, _'what is he looking for?'_ she thought to herself. As he continued looking around the light in his eyes seemed to fade, but then insantly brightened as an idea of a gift came to him. "Wait here a miniute." Lil Gaara said as her jumped off the roof and rushed into his house. Mia waited anxiously on the roof. _'I really need to get home,'_ Mia thought nervously _' before my parents find out I'm gone! '. _After awhile Garra leaped back on the roof, hiding something under his tiny robes.

"Here," Lil Gaara said shyly "I want you to have this". Blushing, he pulled out a little racoon figurine made of sand. Mia took the racoon and thanked him, complementing on how cute it was."As long as I am well, that will keep it's shape...so you will always know how I am." he added cutely.

Mia continued to admire her little gift. Inside she was just gushing all sorts of comments on its cute-chibi look. Her eyes suddenly flashed with saddness as a grim thought crossed her mind. "But what if you die...?" she asked quietly.

Lil Gaara looked at her, a bit shocked that she would think of such a thing. "I-I don't really know." he said uneasely. He really didn't like the subject of death, especially his.

"Well I got to get going." Mia said quickly. She gave him a quick wave and then dashed home. Lil Gaara just watched her run off, hoping one day he'ed see her again. He remained outside till the girl was no longer within his sight. After she was gone, he went inside to talk to Yashimaru about his loss. Once he was inside he didn't feel like talking any more, so he decided he'd talk in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia ran as fast as she could back to her house. Man, if her dad caught her out this late, she'd be sooo sorry. She made a sharp turn around a corner, nearly slipping but regained her balence. She kept looking ahead as her house came into view. "I'm gonna make it!" Mia said to herself. At that moment the light in her parent's room turned on. ' Oh-no!! ', she used some of her chakra to pump into her feet and perpel herself into her bed room window on the second floor, landing with a large _THUD_. She scrambled to her feet, kicking off her shoes and untying her hair. She dived onto her bed, pulled the blankets over herself, closing her eyes and pretended she was asleep. Her mother walked in a second later, looked around the room then left to go back to sleep.' I could have sworn I heard noises coming from Mia's room... '. She shruged it off and back to her room.

"Whew, that was close" Mia said to herself. She burried her face in her pillow and went to sleep. She's going to need all the rest can get.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Fate sucks

_'thoughts'_

"dialouge"

**shukaku**

normal

**FROM A HEAVENLY FATE**

One year has passed since Mia moved away. Many things happened to poor Lil Gaara within that year. First was the obvious, everyone one hates him. Second, he found out his father sent assain after assain to kill him. THEN he found out one of he ninjas he killed was his own uncle! But there was something or more correctly someone was going to give Gaara a little visit.

Lil Gaara walked the dusty streets of Suna, lonely as usual. He was older, seven now, yet he fended for himself, since no one cared about a demon like him. An abmonation, that how they referred to the little red-head. Even though the day appeared to be normal, Lil Gaara felt that there was something different about today. He went home at sundown. Temari was there making dinner for her, Kankanro, and himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was in the kitchen, humming little tunes to herself when thoughts about one of her siblings filled her head. Even though she was terrified of her youngest brother, she still loved him and would always, even if he was a blood-thristy psyco. Just as that thought ended, Gaara came up behind her.

"What's for dinner?" Gaara asked causually. Temari jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around. "Oh god, you startled me!" she told him in a shaky voice. She placed a hand over her now racing heart.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to." Gaara said back. He looked a little ashamed that he scared her.

**'Even your own siblings don't like you' Skukaku said**

'LAIR!' Gaara mentally screamed.

**'You know it's true.'**

'Temari cares about me' Gaara snaped

**'she doesn't care. She fears you so she only _pretends_ to care'**

Temari called his name, but he didn't answer. His whole body was tense and he seemed deep in thought. 'That Shukaku is probably screwing with his head again.' Temari thought to herself. Poor Gaara, having to put up with that damn racoon demon. She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He stiffend then relaxed against her touch. He gazed up at her with pale jade-green eyes that held such tortured innocense. Temari could feel her heart break, looking into those eyes of his. She knelt beside him and held him in a loving embrace. She wished somehow she could save him, but she knew the Kazekage(their dad) would have none of it.

"...Temari?" Gaara whispered. Temari pulled back a little to look at him.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Are you... afraid of me?" Gaara asked. Temari was a little shocked by his question.

"Why?" she said.

"Are you?" He asked again. He didn't want to know the answer, but he had to know for sure.

Temari looked away from him, "I won't lie to you...you do scare me abit." he lowered his eyes to the floor.

**'I told you she-'**

"_But_," she continued "I care about you very much, your my brother and I'll be here when you need me."

"Promise?" he asked, eyes shaking with emotion.

"Promise." she said, giving him a warm smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia was woken up ealry by her mother. She stir'd a little before getting up and dressed. Mia noticed something was off when she went downstairs. Nothing was packed up and her father was actually putting stuff back!.

'What's going on!?' Mia was totally confused. Her mother came up beside her and knelt down to eye level.

"Mia have something to tell you..." her mother said in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Mia looked at her mother. 'Wait a miniute, somethings up!' Mia thought by the odd glint in her mother's eyes.

"Wwweelll," Mrs. Taru closed her and continued "do to some 'changes', we have to stay here in Suna." she finished, trying very hard not to smile when her husband let out a snort. Mrs. Taru looked down at Mia to see her eyes big and glowing.

'THANK YOU SO MUCH MOMMY!!' Mia cried as she gave her mom a baby bear-hug. So from then on Mia and Gaara were nearly unseperatable. Few assasins went after Mia, but Gaara always protected her so she had no worries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: so that's how gaara made his first friend. Mia originates from the mist village, that's why her family has blue hair and eyes. Thank You Liliy for your review, I really appreciated it. Next chap. will be when there older. I haven't introdued Kankuro yet because I wasn't planning to till way later, unless someone wants me to put him in sooner. Also if you guys want me to pair him up with someone please give me suggestions. Tenten and Sakura are taken though. Plz REVIEW:D**


	4. the boy will suffer

'_thoughts'_

"dialouge"

**shukaku**

normal

**A/N: ok ok i know it's not 10 reviews but my friends edoriceball and lily want me to update and i'll be danmed if i said no so here it is! Still looking for suggestion with Kankuro!**

**disclaimer: this story and mia i own, anything else i don't...sucks i know!**

**

* * *

**

**A Boy and His Emotional Friend**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8 yrs.Later**

"GOOD MORNING!!!" Mia chimed, walking into Gaara's bedroom. Gaara just groaned and rolled onto his shirtless stomach. Sometimes he would wish that she would just leave him alone!

"Go away..." Gaara groaned into his pillow. He pulled the blanket over his head.

"Awww, don't be like that. Besides you've got training today." Mia argued.

"..."

"Gaara-kun?"

"...''

"GAARA, WAKE UP!!," she screamed, tearing the blanket off of him. A sudden blush filled her cheeks as she realized Gaara was lying there in only... _his black boxers_!!

"AHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing the blanket at him, and scaring the red-head half to death.

"I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!!" Gaara yelled, shielding his ears with his hands from her screaming, his face almost as red as his hair. After she calmed down a bit she turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where are your pants?! You know I come here every morning."

"I was tired last night, so it just slipped my mind. Besides, it _was _your fault." he stated sarcastically. While her back was turned, he put his black pants on, then walked past her to get his usual black shirt with fish-net sleeves from his closet.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, so I-"

"I was awake." he said,cutting her off while pulling his head through the shirt and grabbing his giant gourd.

"Then why didn't-"

"I didn't want to answer," he cut her off again.

"Stop doing that!"

"Why?" He gave her a smirk and swung the gourd onto his back. She growled at him.

"Fine! I know where I'm NOT wanted!" she said, hurt showing in her tone and eyes. "I just wanted to help!' she snapped. She stomped out of his room, slamming his bedroom door behind her. Hearing the front door slam shut, Gaara went over and stared out his window.

After waiting a minute, he saw Mia turn the corner, rubbing her eyes as though she was crying as she walked down the sandy street parallel to his window. He could see traces of tears on her cheeks. The sight made his heart throb with guilt. After she was out of his view, he left to begin training.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia walked down the sandy streets, rubbing her now puffy-red eyes. She kept her head down and eyes glued to the ground so no one could tell that she had been crying.

"Stupid Gaara." she mumbled to her, glaring angryly at the street. Boys never appreiciated ANYTHIING!!! And they always think nothing is there fault. He acted like she made a big deal of nothing. Sure she's seen him half-naked before, but it's still highly embarassing. In fact, _he_ should have been the one embarrassed! I mean, a girl just saw him half-_naked _for goodness sakes! Not that she was complianing much. He _is_ very handsome and his body is...well the thought of him was making her blush madly. She was enjoying pleasent images of him and when he had 'accidently' fell into the river...okay so she might have given him a _little_ push, but it was sooo worth it. She began to wonder if she was the only that has ever seen him so...normal. Yep, she was pretty sure that she was the only one. Mia was still a little ticked at Gaara and in need of company so she decided to visit her friend.

Mia walked all the way to the other side of Suna and turned into an apartment complex. She hit the buzzert on the outside intercome.

"Who is it?" said a voice on the other end of the intercome.

"It's me." Mia replied.

"Who's me?" The voice questioned.

"MIA!" She screamed into the box, causing it to make a staticy noise.

"Okay okay, hey that hurt my ear ya know!" the voice shouted back before buzzing Mia in.

Mia made her way into the elevator and pushed the button with a number 5 on it. The giant metal box creaked as it started to move upward. 'It's been so long since I visited her'. The elevator creaked to a stop as it reached the fifth floor. She stepped off the elevator and walked down the the hall. She went looked at the numbers on the doors a she passed till she came to one with the number 509 on it.

"Here she is." Mia said to herself. She lightly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.After a few seconds she heard coming towards the door on the other side. The door opened and Mia's friend smiled brightly at her.

"Weelll...long time, no see!" Her friend said.


	5. don't mess with females!

_'thoughts'_

"dialouge"

**shukaku**

normal

**Fear The Wrath Of A Woman's Scorn**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weelll...long time, no see!" Her friend said.

"Hey Wendy" Mia greeted. Wendy stepped aside to make room for her enter. She gave a quick smile and walked into the small apartment.

"So, what brings you to my lovely home after so long? You finally remembered my exsistence." Wendy lightly joked.

"Very funny." Mia replied sarcasticly.

Wendy just smiled and shook her head lightly. ' Well no point beating around the bush. '. She offered Mia a seat and asked if she wanted a cup of tea. Mia nodded and then Wendy went to the kitchen. After about 30 miniutes, she and Mia were at the table as they had meaningless chit-chat until Wendy gave a serious look.

"How's Gaara?" she said.

Mia stopped sipping her tea and stared at the dark liquid intently. She put the cup down and let out a depressed sigh.

"Actually...that's why I came over." Mia said softly

' I knew it! What kind of trouble did he cause now? ' Wendy thought to herself. If he did something to her, she would snap him in two then shove some sand down his throat!

"He...he-"

"He what!" Wendy shouted impatiently.

"He made me feel like I was a bother." she said bluntly.

Wendy made a noise of confussion. A puzzled looked formed in her features. Mia cleared her throat.

"I went to wake him up as usual," Wendy nodded. Mia continued "But he just told me to go away. Like I'm doing it for my health!"

"Then go away."

"Huh?!" Mia gave her a confuzzled look.(i know, not a word X3)

"Go to another village and get away for a whlie, ya know." Wendy explained.

Mia thought about it for a moment.' It would be nice to go on a vaction for abit. It's not like Gaara is going to die without me! '. A vaction sounded like a very good idea and agreed to do it. Gaara can worry all he wants as much as she was concerned. Now she just had to go home and pack, decide how long she'll be gone and split without Gaara finding out. Simple...right? She hoped so.

"I'll do it!" Mia decided.

"You go girl!" her friend encouraged, giving her a thumbs up.

"There is one problem though" She said suddenly.

"Huh, what would that be?" Wendy asked suspicuosly, thinking her friend was going to make an excus to change her mind.

"Promise not to tell Gaara?"

"Oh, that's it? No problem!" She asurred.

"Thanks!" Mia said, giving Wendy a big hug.

They said there good-byes and Mia rushed home to pack. The sooner she left, the better. This should be fun!

Wendy waved at her friend as she ran off towards her home. Once she was out of sight, she closed the door, her expression turning serious. She had a bone to pick with a certain someone. She went to her bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. She put on a strapless dark blue top, fish-net sleeves, and tight black capris along with her ninja shoes. She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her kunai holstier, strapping it securely around her waist. Let's see his 'ultament deffense' protect him from a woman's wrath. He hurt Mia's feeling and she was going to make sure he regreted it! She went out her apartment, locked the door and was off to the Kazekage tower. She was going to pay someone a little visit.

A/N: hi there! i know this chap. is a little short but i wanted to get to work on the next chap. i STILL need help with Kankuro, PLLZZ give me suggestions on him!! would truley aprieciate it! thanks for your time! t.n.t(till next time)


End file.
